


PDAs

by Uozumi



Series: Tumblr fic prompts from various fandoms [2]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uozumi/pseuds/Uozumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “Malcolm x Jamie + PDAs”</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDAs

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** _PDAs_  
>  **Author** Uozumi **Fandom** _The Thick of It_  
>  **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Jamie MacDonald, Malcolm Tucker; Malcolm/Jamie  
>  **Genre** Romance/Slash/Slice of Life  
>  **Rating** PG (R for language)   
> **Word Count** 279  
>  **Disclaimer** The Thick of It c. Iannucci, BBC  
>  **Summary** prompt: “Malcolm x Jamie + PDAs”  
>  **Warning(s)** potential spoilers for all series and specials of _The Thick of It_  
>  **Notes** I asked Tumblr for fic prompts. Figured I might as well post them to AO3.

**_PDAs_ **

"If I dropped this, it’d fucking shatter," Malcolm said. It did not stop him from turning the mobile phone over in his hands. He handed it over to Jamie whose office mobile would not upgrade for another few months. Their fingers deliberately slid against one another in the transfer.

Jamie stepped closer when he took the mobile and did not step back. They were on one side of a landing in the stairwell near one of the windows. People passed by them on their way to various places in party headquarters. “How the fuck are you supposed to use that?” Jamie asked. 

"Remember the first one they gave us? It’d freeze every time we inhaled," Malcolm said. He took a stylus and tapped at the screen. It was an excuse to stand closer. The screen displayed the Internet quickly. "Either it lives if you drop it and wheezes in pain, or it runs everywhere and starts gushing blood the instant it trips." 

Jamie could feel Malcolm’s breath tickle his ear. He nodded dumbly and listened to one of their colleagues exit the stairwell onto the floor above. “You’ll have to show me how to use it later,” Jamie said. 

They both grew quiet. They could hear someone on the steps below and someone on the steps above. Jamie handed the mobile back to Malcolm. Malcolm’s fingers slid along the length of Jamie’s fingers. Jamie shivered and moved at the same time to mask it. 

Malcolm pocketed the mobile and stepped out onto the landing properly. Jamie joined him and Malcolm placed his hand on the small of Jamie’s back as they both went up the stairs to their destinations.

**The End**


End file.
